Presently, no major automobile manufacturers mass-produce highway vehicles that accommodate wheelchair access for private use. Consequently, these OEM vehicles must be modified and converted to properly accommodate wheelchair access. Wheelchair modifications usually require raising the vehicle's body and lowering the floor. Ideally, the floor of a converted vehicle is flat to allow for wheelchair access and maneuverability inside the vehicle.